The present disclosure relates to repair-optimal parities for data recovery. In particular, the present disclosure relates to parities generated using a repair-optimal MDS code with optimal packetization.
Various algorithms are available for creating parity information for large amounts of data. Previous encoding techniques have shown that a large amount of data may be required to recreate lost data using parity information. Thus, there is a need for a parity code such that repairs from failure of any single storage device may be made using less of the remaining data.